


Holding back

by Bleujay



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, POV First Person, Widowmaker POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleujay/pseuds/Bleujay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Widowmaker and Tracer seek comfort in each other during the nights they aren't fighting. Tracer wants things to change, but Widow can't bring herself to leave Talon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I sighed, reclining back on the rooftop to look up at the stars. It was quiet, almost peaceful. My lover beside me, nestled close with my arm curled around her waist in a protective gesture. The dull light of her accelerator illuminated her face, her eyes focused on me as I tried to focus on the sky above us. Neither of us spoke, knowing that the moment we did, this would all come crashing down. Things rarely stayed this peaceful for long.

When her hands gripped tighter, I finally dared to look down. It was unusual for her to be this quiet and I could see the internal battle in her eyes. I could see the moment she gave in, her voice pleading.

“You don’t have to go back, luv. Please… just come with me this time.” We had been through this before, nearly every time we met like this, she begged for me to come home with her. To go back to Overwatch, abandoning Talon. But we both knew it would be as good as a death sentence. The other agents would kill me on sight or Talon would find me. I gently caressed her cheek, feeling a twinge of guilt as she immediately leaned into my touch.

“You know I can’t, chèrie. I would if I could…” The words sounded hollow, even to me. As if rehearsed but not truly felt. Every fiber of my being screamed for me to just say yes, to be with her. But I couldn’t put her at risk like that. If Talon found us, if they hurt her… It would be a fate worse than death to be without her in my life. Despite the darkness surrounding us, she always shined brighter, always gave hope. I couldn’t bear to ever lose her.

She seemed to understand even if she didn't like it, reluctantly looking down. I carefully tipped her chin up, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

“Je t’aime, Lena.” I whispered, hating to see her look so broken. I’d do anything to make her smile again. Well, almost anything. It wasn’t enough this time, I realized as she pulled away, tears welling up in her eyes.

“If that was true then you’d come home!” Her voice cracked, displaying her sorrow. I wanted to reach out, to calm her and promise her that everything would be okay, but I knew that I couldn’t. Instead, I just took a deep breath to force my emotions down, my face returning to the unfeeling mask that I always had to wear around everyone else. I couldn’t afford to let my heart rule my mind, not now.

“I’m sorry… I need to go.” I was curt, trying to make this as easy as possible. But when I turned to leave, I felt strong hands grab my arm and I froze.

“Amélie… Please…” It hurt, hearing the way her voice shook as she tried not to cry. I could feel my own hands shaking, desperate to turn and pull her close. When I didn’t move or acknowledge her, her grip loosened and I pulled my arm free. It wasn’t until I was far away that I let the tears fall from my own eyes, the suppressed pain and despair bursting free.

_Je suis désolé, Lena…_

_I hate to hurt you… Which is why I can’t stay… They would take you away from me, they would extinguish your light, they would break you. I can’t let them hurt you…_

_Je t’aime, mon amour… Until we meet again._


	2. Damaged Goods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they meet again, it's on the battlefield. Would Widowmaker abandon her mission for Tracer?

Only a few days passed until our next meeting, high on the rooftops of London, just like the day we met. I could tell that something was wrong, she was moving slower than usual, favoring her right side. Anger coursed through me at the thought that someone had harmed her, that a Talon agent had gotten a good enough shot on her before she reached me. What we had was unlike anything the others could understand, no one else could match me the way she did and I matched her skill equally well.

She fumbled, blinking too soon and landing far too close to the edge of the rooftop. I panicked, shooting out my grappling hook to get to her, catching her in my arms and pulling her to the safety of another building. Once we were far enough away from the fight, I carefully set her down, kneeling beside her.

“Turn off your comm, chérie. Let me look at your wound.” My voice was soft, much softer with her than with anyone else. Lena reluctantly nodded, the pain clear in her gaze as she turned off the comm and carefully unzipped her jacket, careful not to jostle her accelerator. My blood ran colder than usual as she pulled the fabric aside with shaking hands to reveal a deep wound.

“Your friends are getting better with their aim. The bastard figured out where my blink would end and shot me just as I reappeared…” She murmured, taking shaky breaths as I examined the bullet hole. It wasn’t a clean shot, she’d been in motion when it hit and caused the bullet to bounce off her ribcage, remaining inside.

“You need medical attention, now. Where is your healer?” I was bordering on frantic, lifting the wounded girl into my arms. Hearing her gasp in pain flooded my body with guilt, as if I was the one who took the shot.

“No… You can’t go to them, they’ll shoot first and ask questions later.” She protested, but I didn’t care. Keeping one arm around her, I fired my grappling hook again, taking off toward her teammates.

_Don’t focus on the fight, just get her there and get out. Her teammates can take care of her… she’ll be okay…_

My thoughts were interrupted as a loud crack split the air and I felt the sting of something hitting my neck. I lose my grip on the grappling hook, curling myself around Tracer as we plummeted the rest of the way onto the rooftops. I groaned, taking the brunt of the impact, my vision starting to blur. My hands fumbled at my neck, finally finding the dart and tossing it aside. The last thing I saw before sleep took me was someone I had believed to be dead, a sniper that I had shot myself, followed by an angel enveloped in yellow light.

_This is it… I’m going to die…_

_Please let Lena be okay..._


End file.
